Twilight Story
by EdwardLover44
Summary: Well this is my verison on how Bella and Edward meet. Bella sneaks out one night for a little exploring when she comes across a box marked with name Edward on it. Read and find out!
1. Notice

Alright you guys a fixed all the errors you guys pointed out to me and added more to chapter three and I'm currently working on chapter six I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story (The next chapter Bella will meat the Cullen's) so if you have any ideas on what to do next please let me know or else I'll just be finished with the story after chapter six thanks for all the reviews appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the books Mrs. Meyer wrote!**

**Narrator: **

It was around 12 o'clock in the afternoon in Forks, Washington when Bella's mom was dropping her off to stay the next few days with her dad. Bella's parents had recently gotten divorced and Bella was forced to go back and forth to her parents house even though she'd rather just stay at her mom's house and just visit her dad every once in a while for her mom Renne had told her that her father needed her. Her mom and dad only lived a half hour away from each other because Bella's mother Renee didn't want to make it hard on Bella and made it as easy as possible by staying close to Charlie. This would be Bella's first time at Charlie's house in a while ever since the divorce they'd recently gotten a year ago and was kind of nervous.

**Story: **

While I was driving in the car with my mother Renee I was dreading every minute I would be away from her for my mother and I had a close relationship. Lately I've been feeling like an outcast, as if I didn't belong to my family for I didn't really have any one to talk to and my parents aren't the best people to talk to in fear that they will tell one another what I said and that was the last thing I needed.

Before I knew it we were pulling up into Charlie's driveway and I kissed my mom good bye. As I headed into the house I could tell this was going to be acquired because the house was filled with silence, neither one of us knowing what to say to each other. So I went up to my room and turned on my laptop to go online.

I glanced up at the clock when I finally turned off my laptop out of boredom and realized that it was 12 in the morning. I knew Charlie was in bed because he had work the next day and always went to bed around 10:30.

I new I should have gone to bed because tomorrow would be my first day for school, but it wasn't like I was going to fall asleep for the past year now I had formed insomnia and only got roughly 2-0 hours of sleep a day, so I decided to do what I normally did at my mom's house I decided to sneak out of the house and explore the forest and other unfamiliar parts of this neighborhood.

I quietly snuck out my window and started down a long snack like path heading into the forest that lead me to a disserted like trash area full of amazing things that were from 1901-1960 it was amazing and I couldn't believe my eyes. When I walked a little further into the mysterious looking place only I tripped over a box. I picked up the box and decided that I would head back home and see what was inside it for it had already been two hours since I'd decided to go exploring. While heading back home I vowed that that would be my secret hide out if anything were too much to handle at home and I needed to get out of the house to get away from the kayos. I new this was a place where I could easily forget the time and get lost in my own thoughts and checking out all that neat stuff. Before I new it I was at my house and had to be very carful not to wake Charlie.

When I climbed back into my bedroom window I grabbed a flash light from my night stand and quietly clicked it on. When I opened the box it had contained a bunch of documents and pictures and small little trinkets that had once belonged to someone.

The first thing I started researching into was all the documents I held in my hand one of them was a medical information sheet giving me all the persons life long history information. I looked up at the very top and read the name Edward Anthony Masen who apparently had green eyes, was born on June 20,1901, was seventeen at the time he got his last physical, was 6 "2", and was the son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen.

As I got toward the bottom it said he had died at the age of seventeen but I couldn't make out the words after a few minutes I eventually gave up on trying to read the smudged words on the paper and decided that later on I would search his name on the internet, but before doing that I decided I would check out the rest of the box. When I pushed the documents aside I came across a journal. The cover was leather black and engraved in the cover with gold letters was the name Edward. When I opened the journal to the first page it dated all the way back to July 1, 1918. So I started to read:

_Monday July 1, 1918_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today mother and father seemed very uptight what with the war going on and I might have to join the army if my assistance is required. Also there has been some sort of disease going around that has not been identified yet, but I hear that it is very deadly and can spread across town faster then any disease known to man kind. Hopefully we'll be one of the lucky ones and not have to worry about it. Also today in class I got wiped in the hand with a ruler by the teacher because I wasn't paying __attention today in class, but it wasn't really my fault for John had been throwing spit balls at me! I'll have to get him back for that! Well journal I best be going father just came home and I think I just herd mother call me downstairs. Bye for now._

_Edward. _

This was by far the coolest thing I have ever found in my entire life. I was so intrigued by this young mans life that I just couldn't stop reading so I continued on reading his journal.

_Thursday July 6, 1918_

_Dear Journal,_

_They have discovered that this horrid disease is called the Spanish Influenza and the kids even made up a little rime that is quite alarming and disturbing if you ask me .It goes as follows __**I had a little bird. Its name was Enza. I opened the window, And in-flu-enza." **__Unfortunately the influenza epidemic has hit Chicago and I am no longer allowed to go outside unless I'm going to school or running errands for mother and father. Well I'm off mother is calling me. _

_Edward _

_Monday July 16, 1918_

_Dear Journal,_

_My mother, father, and I have all been exposed to the Spanish Influenza. We are now in a hospital and I am afraid that this will be the last time I will be writing in you journal for I am growing very week and ill as the minutes tick by. I have had a 104 degrees F temperature for the past four weeks now and have had yellow discharge building up in my throat. On top of that I have been getting constant headaches every day and can not bear to keep my eyes open. I have __a__ excellent doctor. His name is Carlisle Cullen. Today about two hours ago he had just given me the news that father had past away and mother is probably next for she is very weak. Soon I will be all alone and I don't know what I'll do with myself if I do make it. Well this is most likely the last time I'll ever write in you again journal so it was nice having you and hopefully I will be able to write in you in the future. Good bye journal. Good bye mom and dad I love you and will miss you if I do die next._

_Edward _

When reading the rest of his journal I couldn't help but cry for it was so sad. I wanted nothing more than to be by his bedside and tell him that everything was going to be alright and that he would make it through. When I had finished the journal I pushed it aside with the documentaries I had just read and started looking through the box. While rummaging through the box I came across a gold locket and when I opened it I found a black and white picture of Edward and his parents. I decided to put the necklace on because for some reason whenever I looked at the picture of him and his family I got a worm, fuzzy feeling inside of me that I was unable to describe.

After I was through looking at all the objects in the box I turned on my laptop and Researched Edward and his family online. I had found out that his father was a successful lawyer and made good money. Then I read a few articles on how he and his family were one out of the many people who lost their lives to this tragic event.

When I glanced at the clock it read 4:30 in the morning and I decided it'd be best if I called it a quit for tonight for I needed some sleep knowing that in two hours it would be a big day for me for it would be my first day in school. I turned off my laptop and stuffed the box full of Edward's contents under my bed. I then lay my head down on the pillow and without even knowing how tired I really was I was asleep in seconds. To tired to even dream the two hours which only seemed to be five minutes passed by in a blur and my alarm clock went off.

I grabbed the alarm clock and turned it off, and then even though it wasn't really necessary I threw the alarm clock across the other side of the room. As I started to drift back to sleep Charlie came storming into my bedroom pulling off all my covers exposing my skin to the cold morning breeze.

"Rise and Shine Bella! You don't want to be late on you're first day of school now do you?"

"Daaaaaaaad. Bella moaned sleepily. I'm tired do I really have to go to school today I mean come on it's so stupid all we really do is meet our teachers and then move on to the next class."

"Come on now Bella. Get up don't make me get cold water and dump it on your head." Charlie threatened.

"Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up. Now can you please give me some privacy so that I can get ready for school?"

"Alright Bella I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Breakfast will be on the table in about fifteen minutes so make it snappy."

"Alright dad thanks."

Today was yet another cloudy day in Forks so I decided to wear a Blue tank top with a white jacket incase I got cold and some blue jeans. As I was changing into the clothes I was wearing today I felt the cold touch of the locket on my bear skin reminding me of what I did last night and bringing back all the memories of what I'd done last night. I hid the necklace under my shirt just until I got out of the house so that it would be out of Charlie's sight.


	3. Chapter 2

Charlie had to give me a ride in the squad car since I wouldn't be getting my Aurora till later on this evening. The ride to school was slower then usual since Charlie was sheriff of the small town Forks, Washington and caused traffic to go slower then usual.

When I had finally arrived at school I gave Charlie a kiss good bye and quickly went off to my first period class. The rest of the day had gone in a blur and I really didn't know anyone for I was really shy and tended to keep away from people.

When I had reached my biology class I could feel my lack of sleep starting to dawn on me and could barley keep my eyes open. While Mr. Banner was calling off names to make sure everyone was present I decided it be best if I closed my eyes for a few minutes. As I slowly started to drift off to sleep Mr. Banner had called on the kid sitting next to me.

"Edward Cullen."

"Present." He replied in a velvety voice.

As soon as Mr. Banner had said his name my eyes flew open. I was in disbelief I mean surly this was just a coincidence and I was just over reacting, but I just couldn't get over the fact that his name was the same name of the boy I'd been reading about. This fact sent shivers down my spine.

When I was brave enough I looked over at Edward to see his facial expressions to see if there had been anything similar to the descriptions I read in the documents describing Edward Anthony Masen. Then I took out the locket and opened the locket to compare him to the boy in the picture, but nothing seemed to fit yet something inside of me was telling me that this was the same Edward.

While I was lost in my own thoughts I had come to realize that I'd been staring at him the whole time, but before I could look away I had noticed that he was staring at me with a confused expression on his face. Then before I knew it he quickly looked away breaking the intense gaze.

After the weird incident in biology the rest of the day had gone by slowly. The nagging feeling about Edward still hadn't gone away and had never gone away. When I'd gotten home I decided it be best to start preparing dinner and was talking to my mother Renee on the phone while cooking dinner. Not really paying attention to what I was doing I cut my arm open with the knife and ended up having to go to the hospital to get stitches.

When I arrived at the hospital they put me in a doctor's office immediately to get my arm taken care of before I lost too much blood. I followed the nurse down the hall as she led me to my room. When she came to a halt by a wide door at the end of the hallway she opened the door for me and before closing the door behind me after entering the room said

"Dr. Cullen will be with you in a moment dear." I froze in place amazed at what the lady had just told me, but before I could say anything she was gone. This couldn't be possible could it? I mean that it is the same doctor that saved Edward then he would be so old! And then meeting a guy named Edward! I was starting to get a little scared as I realized how in covenant the way the day ended up. Snap out of it Bella I thought to myself as I waited for Dr. Cullen to arrive. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open and I realized that it was Dr. Cullen.

I was pulled back into my thoughts after a couple of minutes. I had become so absorbed in my thoughts that I barley heard Dr. Cullen say "How are you doing today Miss. Swan?"

"Fine thanks. And you?"

"I've had a rather pleasant day today." He replied with a mischievous smile plastered on his face as if I was missing an inside joke or something. I then decided that I would ask him some questions to see if it was true or if I had finally lost my mind.

"Just out of curiosity, what is your first name?"

"Carlisle. Why?"

"Just wondering that's all."

"Oh."

"Are you related to a boy named Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah he's my son."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. Why so many questions?"

"Just curios that's all. Sorry."

We spent the remaining time in acquired silence. Then after a half hour Dr. Cullen had finally finished stitching up my arm and sent me on my way.

When I had gotten home Renee and Philip had already dropped off my car. And at that very moment when I looked at my car I decided that tomorrow I would follow Edward Cullen home. I new there was something fishy going on and I was going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing I did.

It was 10 o'clock and I kissed Charlie good night and headed for my bedroom. Knowing that I wouldn't fall asleep I did my normal routine I did every night until I was tired enough to fall asleep. Every once and a while I would pause whatever it was I was doing and open the locket to take a look at Edward and his family. Once again I was lost in my own little world and had lost track of time.

When I looked at the clock it was already 4 in the morning so before I went to bed I grabbed my parvola camera from my desk and film just incase I ran out of film. I then took the objects and carefully placed them into my backpack.

After I put my camera and supplies needed for tomorrow in my backpack I crawled into bed a feel asleep. Knowing that today I would need all the strength I had for it was going to be a long and complicated day.


	4. Chapter 3

As usual the two hour sleep I'd gotten felt like I'd only gotten five minutes of sleep, but instead of being my normal, groggy self I had a rush of excitement rush through me as I realized that my plan would be going into action sooner then I thought. I did my normal routine in getting ready for school and when I was finished I ran into my bedroom and decided it would be best if I brought the box full of contents with me, so I quickly stuffed it into my backpack and then joined Charlie downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Bella." Charlie said in a high spirited tone.

"Morning dad."

While my plan ran through my thoughts on what I'd be doing after school I soon realized I needed to create a diversion and tell Charlie that I'd be going somewhere or else I wouldn't be able to do what I so desperately wanted and needed to do to find the answers I was looking for.

"Hey dad…A couple of girls in my class invited me to go over to their house today after school. Can I go?"

"Sure Bella. Just make sure your home at a decent hour ok?"

"Alright dad thanks."

Charlie had taken the bate better then I thought he would. I quickly finished up breakfast and kissed Charlie goodbye and was on my way to school.

I had arrived at school earlier then planed so I decided I would hide behind the dumpsters so that I could take sneak shots of Edward to examine later on. I waited for about fifteen minutes and was about to give up when all of a sudden Edward pulled up in his silver Volvo along with the rest of his family that always gotten rides form Edward to school.

I carefully took my camera out of my backpack and had successfully gotten a few snapshots of Edward without him noticing and decided I'd compare the picture in the locket with the picture I'd just taken. When I glanced at my cell phone to see what time it was I realized that I would have to hold off on looking at the pictures for now until lunch came around for I only had two minutes to get to class.

When first period started the rest of the day had gone by in a blur and before I new it I was in the cafeteria for lunch. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching me and then I cautiously took out the pictures from my backpack trying not to draw any suspicion to myself. Then I took the locket off and opened it to revile the picture it contained inside.

After a few minutes of going back and forth glancing at the pictures carefully examining every detail making sure I didn't miss one important fact or detail I realized it was like looking at identical twins for Edward Cullen had the exact same facial features as the boy in the picture from 1918. This sent a wave of chills down my spine. How could Edward possibly still be alive after all these years? It was impossible, but some how it was true. Examining the evidence I'd just gotten I could come up with one assumption which was that Edward Cullen was not human. No he was something much more..

While I was trying to gather my thoughts together to come up with a reasonable solution I was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing, informing me that I had to go to my next class. It didn't dawn on me until I was right out side the door to my next class that my next class was biology and I would be sitting next to Edward. This was going to be more complicated then I'd thought it would be.

When class had started Mr. Banner decided that today would just be a day to hand out our books and gave us the rest of the class period to chat amongst ourselves. My thoughts were back to thinking on what I'd recently discovered when a soft, velvety voice broke through my train of thought.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan."

I was in complete shock when he started talking to me for I was used to him being so quiet that I sometimes forgot that he was even there. I decided to use this opportune moment to question him.

"Just out of curiosity Edward, What is your full name?"

"It's Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Cool."

"Was there a reason behind your question?"

"No just was out of curiosity that's all."

When I looked up at his face to see his reaction to my bizarre question he looked irritated and confused. We didn't speak to each other again after that brief, perplexed conversation until the bell rang. When the final bell rang ending my last period class I ran to my car as fast as I could so that I wouldn't miss Edward.

After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity, I finally spotted Edward and his family getting into their car. Once they pulled out of their parking space I did the same and followed them home keeping a good distance between us so I didn't raise any suspicion.

After about a fifteen minute drive Edward had finally pulled into a drive that snaked deep into the forest so I decided it would be best if I parked my car on the curb so that they wouldn't notice my car. I sat in my car for about fifteen minutes and decided it was safe to go explore and headed down the long, narrow path.

When I had reached the end of the driveway I had noticed an exquisite three story house that looked like it had been built back in the early 1900's. It looked so peaceful and humble just sitting here in the middle of the forest. When I looked around I didn't see any car's around so I figured everyone must be out.

When I had reached the porch I decided to take a peek inside and saw the most beautiful grand piano I'd ever seen in my life, so I decided I'd take a picture of it and at it to my many pictures I'd taken today. Then I headed to the back of the house and saw what looked like a small separate house. When I had gotten closer I realized the door was open and decided to check things out.

When I went inside I realized that it wasn't a house, but a very large garage filled with cars. I took pictures of a 2007 Saturn sky red convertible, Edward's silver Volvo, pink mustang with purple and hot pink flames, and a black jeep. I'd noticed that there had been a car missing and assumed it was Carlisle's since he had work.

When I had finally gotten myself away from the cars I decided I'd head back out toward the front of the house. When I had just reached the side of the house I heard the door open and quickly ran into the bushes closest to me. Whoever it was came around to the side of the house and was scanning the horizon as if expecting something to happen any moment. That's when I realized that they had seen me and were looking for me.

When I took a better look at the figure standing by the house I realized that it was Edward. Then before I new it he was looking right at me, but I couldn't tell if he could see me or not so to play it safe I sat as still a as I could until he looked away.

When Edward finally looked away I grabbed a rock and threw it in the opposite direction as a distraction so I could get to my car more easily. When I threw the rock it worked Edward went speeding into the direction I'd thrown the rock and I sprinted as fast as I could and started running for dear life toward my car. Then out of no where I felt a strong arm grab me around the waist pulling me toward them, while the other hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. I started to kick and scream into Edward's hand, but the more I fought back the titer he gripped me.

After a minute of struggling to break free I finally gave up and Edward loosened his grip. I felt his lips by my ear and he whispered to me

"What are you doing here Bella?

"I was just exploring a little it seemed like an interesting place to explore and I didn't know anybody was home."

"I see."

"Edward…I have to tell you something."

"Well go on."

"Well one night I was out exploring the forest grounds near my dad's house for I have insomnia you see and I didn't have anything to do. And well…I came across this trash area full of interesting objects and I came across a box that contained documentaries, a journal, and some pictures of a young boy named Edward Anthony Masen."

As soon as I finished explaining myself Edward froze into place and didn't respond for what seemed like hours. Then after a few minutes he spoke up.

"Bella I think it's time that you leave." Edward said in a tone informing me that this conversation was over with, but I could tell that he was hiding something and I would find out if it was the last thing I did.

"Alright…See you tomorrow in class I guess…Bye." And with that said I headed back to my house. Charlie wasn't going to be home until late tonight so I basically had the whole house to myself and since I didn't have any homework I decided to examine everything I found of Edward once more and decided to do some research to find out what Edward was.

After a few hours of research my list of possible things began to grow on what Edward could be some of the possibilities even if they did seem ridiculous, still couldn't be ruled out until I new I was finished with my list. The list was as followed:

_Wraiths- A ghost of a person on the verge of death. The wraith can appear as he/she was when they were still alive. _

_Doppelganger- a duplicate of a person or creatures. Sometimes, a doppelganger can appear as flesh and blood, other times it can be an astral projection or a ghost. _

_Vampire- ageless__, meaning their physical bodies do not age,__immortal, pale skin, and have the strength to pick up heavy objects with one arm. _

When reading more and more about all the different vampires the more I was beginning to think that this is what Edward truly was, but there were so many questions to be answered and how would I know if the stuff I'd seen in vampire movies actually happened to real vampires. When I looked at the clock it had read 7 and I was surprisingly tired and decided to go to bed, but before I went to bed I went to my backpack and stuffed my list into my biology note book and decided to look over my list more tomorrow in class.

When I woke up the day went by in a blur and before I new it I was sitting in biology class. I could feel the tension between Edward and I. Edward didn't really talk to me much after that incident last night. I was so absorbed in thinking what happened between Edward and I that I scarcely heard the bell ringing to end the period. I got out of my chair quickly for I was suddenly feeling nervous and well knowing me I tripped on my own two feet and my biology notebook and papers went flying across the floor. What I didn't expect was Edward to help me and I instantly regretted it too because I could tell by the disappointment on his face that he had seen my list. After a few minutes Edward finally spoke up

"If you really want to know then meet me at my house around 12 in the morning and I'll tell you. Though I wish you would stop trying to figure it out, but judging by the way things are I highly doubt that you will."

"Alright." I replied. I was so surprised by his sudden outburst that once I new he was finished I went to gym as fast as I could nervous, and excited all at the same time that he was finally going to tell me.

When I got home time seemed to go be real slow and I wanted it to be 12' O'clock really bad! So to make time fly I finished my homework, cooked Charlie dinner, and read a book and before I new it was time to go see Edward.

When I arrived at Edward's house he was waiting on the porch for me I sat by him and waited in silence. Then Edward finally spoke.

"Well I don't know how to really tell you this…My family agrees that you know too much and that there's nothing I can do, but tell you the truth…" He went silent again and then took a deep breath and spoke.

"You see we aren't exactly what you would call normal we're vampires."

"I see."

At first I thought he was joking around, but when I looked into his eyes I could tell that he was serious. After a three and a half hour conversation with Edward explaining his life and showing him the locket with the picture of him and his family I gave these objects to him so that he would have his memories of his childhood life.

We had become good friends and I decided that it didn't matter weather Edward was a vampire or not I would rather die then never see him again. And so we made plans to hang out together on Saturday. I glanced at my cell phone to see what time it was and it had been 3:30 in the morning. I told Edward good bye and headed home.


	5. Chapter 4

When I got home I was really exhausted from what happened to me today with Edward so I decided to take a sleeping pill and head to bed early. When I woke up the next day I quickly got ready for school and started to run to my truck when I realized a shiny Volvo in my drive way. My heart started to beat faster as I realized who it was and before I could blink he was right beside me.

"Would you like a ride to school?"

"Sure"

I got in the car and fastened my seat belt. The car ride to school was silent and a little acquired because of what happened yesterday. Then Edward spoke breaking the acquired silence.

"I know you don't sleep well so I was wondering if you could meat me in front of my house tonight around 12 and show my the stuff in the box you found and I would also like it if you made a box about yourself so that I could get to know you better."

"What why do I need to make a box of myself that is like really unnecessary"

"It's only fair Bella please" He said doing that smoldering things with his eyes. God was that so unfair it was so hard to say no to that face!

"Fine."

"Alright thank." He said grinning.

The first half of school flew by and before I new it I was in the lunch room sitting with Edward. We mostly discussed of the plans we had for tonight and took turns asking questions to get to know each other better. Before I new it the bell to end the lunch period rang and I was off to fifth period with Edward.

Once the Bell rang to let us out of our last period Edward drove me home and told me he'd see me later on tonight. When I got inside the house I made my own little box as promised and gathered everything needed to show Edward of what I found of him from his past and before I new it I was sneaking out my window to go see Edward.

It took about a good hour walking to Edward's house since I couldn't take the truck for if I did I new it would wake Charlie. When I arrived at his house he was already waiting for me on the front lawn. We sat down on the porch with the front porch light on and I opened his box to start explaining everything I found to him.

"Ok so the first thing I'll show you is you medical record from 1918. It lists your name, and your current health condition, etc. you now how it goes. Then I came across your diary you seemed like a very nice boy back then if I might add."

I let Edward skim threw his diary and watched him read threw it at vampire speed before I new it he was finished and waiting for me to show him the next item.

"Here is an article I printed out online about how you and your family were one of the many families who lost their lives to the Spanish influenza and the other article explaining how your dad was a successful lawyer." Then I'd finally come to the gold locket around my neck I took it off and opened it and revealed the picture of Edward and his parents. I could have sworn that if he could he would've been crying. Then he looked at me with the most pleading eyes and asked

"May I keep these?"

"Of course Edward what a silly question! Do you honestly believe that I would just show you what little you have about your childhood and then not let you keep it!"

"Thanks Bella this means a lot to me."

"Now it's your turn lets see what you brought along."

After a few hours of explaining everything I had in my box he asked once again if he could keep my box and had no problem with that so I gave him the box then he asked me if I would take a picture with him for he had a surprise for me so I agreed. He had one of those camera's that spat the picture out and then you wait a few minutes for the film to show the picture then he went inside his house for a few seconds and returned with something behind his back he told me to close my eyes and I did as I was told. I felt his arms on my neck as he was putting some sort of necklace on me and when he finished e told me to open my eyes when I looked down I had a silver locket on and when I opened it held the picture we had taken and on the other side was engraved Bella and Edward friends forever.

I felt the tiers coming down my cheek and whispered a thank you a glanced down at my clock witch read four in the morning.

"Wow I better get home before Charlie comes and checks on me I'll see you tomorrow in school Edward bye!" I called back as I started to run towards the direction to home and as I was going I heard him say

"Bye Bella I'll see you tomorrow or should I say later on today?" I herd him laugh the loudest laugh I ever herd in my life and then before I new it I was home and snug in my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I feel fast asleep exhausted from our little visit and new that tomorrow I would be happy the moment I was with him.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight or the Song L-O-V-E by Nate King. **

It has been a couple of months now since I lived in forks and became friends with Edward. I have to say that Edward and I have become very close friends all we ever do is hang out with each other we're inseparable. Edward was acting kind of weird today and I don't know why, but when biology came around he passed me a note during the lecture. When I was sure that Mr. Banner wasn't looking I quickly opened the note and hid it under the desk so that it looked like I was taking notes about the lecture. The letter read:

_Dear Bella,_

_Come over tonight I have to tell you something important. Sorry I'm acting so strange once I get this off my chest tonight hopefully everything will be better._

_Your Friend always and forever,_

_Edward _

When I finished reading the letter I looked at Edward confusedly this made no sense at all, but I nodded my head that I would see he tonight like always. I felt a little scared because the more I hung out with him the more I feel in love with him. But I didn't know if he felt the same way so I always kept this to myself. I hope he didn't see through and want to break off our friendship so that things didn't get out of hand. My mind was so raped up on what would happen tonight with Edward and I that I barley even heard the bell ringing for me to go to my last class.

After gym was over Edward drove me home and told me he would see me tonight and he had to go run a couple of errands before tonight. I finished all my homework and cooked Charlie dinner and every once in a while when I new Charlie wasn't looking I would open up my locket Edward got me and look at our picture. This always made my day because it made me forget were I was and make me feel like I was back at that night with Edward.

Before I new it was time for me to sneak out to go see Edward. Charlie was sound asleep as usual and I was at Edward's house in no time. When I got there though there were candles leading up the front steps and two little red cushions on the middle step to sit on then out of no where Edward appeared and told me to sit down. There was a long pause of silence and then Edward finally spoke up.

"Bella there is a song I wish to sing for you it describes exactly how I feel about and I only hope you feel the same way because I'm afraid I'm going to make a fool of myself, but here goes nothing." And Edward started to sing while the background started the beat of the song. Edward started to sing:

L is for the way you look at meO is for the only one I seeV is very, very extraordinaryE is even more than anyone that you adore canLove is all that I can give to youLove is more than just a game for twoTwo in love can make itTake my heart and please don't break itLove was made for me and youL is for the way you look at meO is for the only one I seeV is very, very extraordinaryE is even more than anyone that you adore canLove is all that I can give to youLove is more than just a game for twoTwo in love can make itTake my heart and please don't break itLove was made for me and youLove was made for me and youLove was made for me and you

When Edward finished singing the song tears started rolling down my cheek. I was speech less and his singing was so beautiful. Then I final spoke up.

"Oh Edward I know exactly how you feel." Edward smiled back at me and came to sit next to me and we held hands smiling at each other gazing at the stars not saying anything just enjoying each others presence. Then as I began to fall asleep I heard Edward murmur in my ear "I love you"

And the last words that feel out of my mouth before I feel asleep were

"I love you too Edward" and then the early


End file.
